my sensei, my?
by hi aidi
Summary: Hinata yang manis dan polos. Gaara yang Overprotektif. Adik yang cerewet.?/Dia masih SMA/Ga-gaa-ra-kun/ my saya newbie tidak pandai bikin summary. ini ganti yang saya update kemaren malam dengan judul n cerita sama kok. cuma ada beberapa tambahan . moga yang ini enggak banyak typo lagi . :-)
1. New sensei

**My sensei, my?**

**pairing :Gaahina selalu****, dan beberapa pairing lagi mungkin?**

**rate =T ajah**

**Disclaimer : Kalau saya yang punya ,Maka Hinata saya ubah cintanya ke pada Gaara . Only Gaara.**

**Di gaplok pake Geta ma Om Masasi Khishimoto. "Gue bukan Om loe".*dijitak***

Ketika cinta berlabuh disatu hati

Cinta yang akhirnya terpaut dalam sebuah kapal

Menghanyutkanku

Terlalu teggelam dalam dirimu

Dan sudah terlalu jauh untukku berpaling.

Pagi itu suasana sekolah belum ramai terlihat seorang wanita berambut indigo yang terurai panjang dan asik membaca sebuah buku dengan sangat teliti .

"Hinata-chan" teriak suara yang melengking memecahkan kesunyian yang langsung menghilang entah kemana. Manik lavendernya mencari arah suara yang memanggil namanya dengan suara yang sudah tentu dikenalinya.

"Ah,Ino-chan, Sakura-chan"senyumnya yang lembut tersunggging dibibirnya membuat semua mata yang melihat akan merasa damai dan tentunya membuat para pria bertekuk lutut padanya.

"Hinata-chan manis sekali"seru Sakura membuat pipi Hinata merona merah.

"Ah- S-Sakura-chan berlebihan " jawabnya dengan rona merah yang masih setia menempel dipipinya. Lalu Ino duduk disebelahnya tersenyum menyerigai.

"Kalau tidak cantik tentunya teman-temanmu ini takkan berubah menjadi pengawalmu yang setia menjagamu dari godaan serigala-serigala liar itu"Goda Ino mengrecutkan bibirnya seakan merengut.

"Ya, aku tidak ingin temanku yang cantik ini digoda anak-anak nakal itu" sahut Sakura membuat wajah Hinata semakin merona.

"Ah, G-Gomenasai" jawab Hinata menunduk.

Ino dan Sakura tertawa" kau masih saja terlalu lugu Hinata bagaimana bisa kami membiarkanmu bersama salah satu pria itu" sahut mereka kompak sambil menggandeng Hinata.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak kali ini saya akan menyampaikan satu hal penting pada kalian"sapa Jiraiya sang kepala sekolah dengan nada tinggi maklum mantan penyanyi sekelas dewi berisik dengan dengan suara serak-serak becek.

"kya tampan"

"kya apa benar"

"kya pengen jadi pacarnya"

wait a second

Sang kepala sekolah Jiraiya digilai sampai seperti itu apakah para murid sudah bosan untuk tidak tuli, apakah mungkin Jiraiya operasi plastik dan menjadi seorang lelaki yang sangat tampan. Apakah karena semua mata siswanya pada buta. Apakah sudah lupa bahwa Jiraiya adalah pertapa genit huwaaaaaaa. apakah beritanya yang sangat penting. Ya sudahlahlahterlalu banyak' apakah' bikin pusing .

.

.

Suara tapak kaki yang perlahan memasuki kelas terlihat seorang lelaki dengan wajah tampan bermata emerald,berambut merah marun badannya tegap dan memakai kacamata walaupun tidak menutupi kantung mata yang menandakan pria tersebut merupakan insomnia-mania salah satu fansclub sepakbola terkenal asal negeri matahari ditengah hari. Tapi tetap saja hanya satu kata yang dapat diucapkan,tampan rupawan menawan dermawan hartawan kayarawan, nah lo ngaco lagi..

Semua mata gadis dikelas terbelalak mengucek membilas menjemur memastikan tidak salah lihat dengan apa yang ada didepan mereka saat ini. Ataukah mereka mendadak menjadi seorang putri yang dijemput seorang bidadara tiba-tiba saja mereka beramai-ramai saling cubit-cubitan satu kelas. Kok jadi kaya lagu dangdut ya.

"Perkenalkan saya Sabaku No Gaara 17 tahun ,saya menggantikan Kakashi sensei sebagai guru biologi kalian. " Gaara menudukkan kepala dengan wajah datar.

Semua murid langsung jawdrop. Seorang pria dengan umur yang sama dengan mereka menjadi seorang sensei

Hinata yang dari tadi asik senyum-senyum melihat tingkah teman-temannya langsung mingkem..

1 detik

2 detik

3detik

4 detik

5 detik

'hmm Sabaku No Gaara yah sepertinya kenal, ahh tunggu dia kan' wajah Hinata langsung memucat dan meloncat kebelakang "Gaara-kun" teriaknya tentu saja membuat perhatian seluruh kelas tertuju padanya. Hinata seorang yang lemah lembut tiba-tiba berteriak walaupun dengan suara pelan tetap saja itu langka dan bisa dibilang...

untuk pertama kalinya.

Yang diteriaki hanya memandang kearah gadis berambut indigo itu dan tersenyum sangat tipis.

Bruagh

"Ahh"

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki mungil berwajah manis tengah berlari riang kearah kelas XI-3. Diwajahnya terukir senyum yang membuatnya semakin imut. Sungguh kalau kalian hanya melihat sekilas maka kalian akan mengira dia itu wanita tapi lihat lagi kebawah . Err rata. Dan kebawah lagi err dia err pakai celana.

"Hai Ino-chan , Sakura-chan dimana Hinata-chan". tanyanya dengan nafas masih terengah-engah.

Tapi wajah kedua orang yang ditanyai tampak sedih.

"Ino-chan"

kedua gadis itu menghela nafas "Hinata-chan sakit ,dia jatuh dari kursi" jawab Ino dengan suara sendu.

"Eh, kalau begitu aku ke UKS yah, Jaa" kata pemuda pirang mungil itu sambil berlalu.

"Heee, tapi Hinata sedang istirahat" kata Sakura akhirnya walaupun takkan didengar karena pemuda imut kita sudah menghilang dibelokan koridor.

.

'Harus cepat menemui Hinata-chan. Huaa aku mau cerita banyak.'batin pemuda manis blonde tersebut. Mata birunya mengarah pada pintu coklat didepannya. Tangannya yang tan bergerak memutar kenop pintu.

KRIEET

"Hinata -" teriakannya terhenti karena melihat sosok pemuda merah telah berdiri didalam ruangan."chan"lanjutnya pelan.

Tapi setelah melihat lagi.

1

2

3

"Hieee, kenapa kau disini"teriak pemuda mungil Frustasi.

.

.

.

Suara piring dengan sendok garpu beradu dengan keras menandakan orang yang memakainya hanya mengorak arik,mengaduk-aduk makanannya tanpa memakannya. Sementara laki-laki didepannya masih terus menguyah makanannya dengan tenang sampai suapan terakhirnya. Meminum air putih dalam gelas didepannya kemudian memandang kearah gadis yang sedang merajuk itu.

"Hinata" panggil pria berambut merah itu dengan suara lembut.

"..."

Tak ada jawaban dari sang wanita membuat pria itu menggeser kursinya dan beralih kebelakang kursi Hinata , memeluknya dari belakang. Hinata menepis pelukan pria itu dan berlalu menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Gaara-kun jahat"serunya sambil menangis saat lelaki itu memasuki kamarnya dan bersandar di daun pintu sambil melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada.

"Masih marah" tanya pria itu sembari duduk disamping Hinata.

"Jahat"ulang Hinata lagi memukul-mukul dada bidang pria bermata emerald itu saat si pria telah ada di depannya.

"Lalu"tanya pria itu tersenyum tipis.

"Aku benci kamu"teriak Hinata,membuta pria itu tertawa."kalau benci kenapa masih ada disampingku,dan memasakkanku makananmu yang sangat enak itu"tanya pria itu tepat sasaran wajah Hinata memerah.

"Emmm"

"Kenapa" tanya pria itu lagi dengan senyum menggoda.

"Ka-karena a-aku i-istrimu" jawab Hinata pelan karena malu.

"Haha,tentu saja ,maafkan aku ya Hinata-chan aku hanya ingin memberikan kamu kejutan" tawa pria itu pelan dan sudah sangat keras untuk ukuran seorang Gaara sambil memeluk Hinata.

"Benarkah"tanya Hinata dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Tentu saja ku pikir istriku akan sangat senang jika aku berada dengannya kapanpun sayang kau masih sekolah dan aku karena terlalu pintar akhirnya sudah lulus kuliah"jawab Gaara dengan cubitan kecil mendarat didada gaara."terlalu PD" cibir hinata.

"Tapi memang begitu kan" jawab Gaara dengan santai tapi tepat sasaran. Hinata merona merah lagi.

"Lalu"

"karena aku tidak mungkin untuk sekolah kedua kalinya ,aku lebih memilih menjadi senseimu"

"Eh"

"Suami yang merangkap sebagi sensei"jawaban Gaara langsung mendapatkan hadiah sebuah pelukan erat dari mengelus rambut Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Aishiteru"kata Hinata pelan,Gaara masih memeluk Hinata sampai terdengar dengkuran kecil dari Hinata. Gaara mangecup kening Hinata"aishiteru, zettai ni shiawase ni suru kara" kata Gaara pelan sebelum dengan sangat pelan merebahkan hinata kekasur dan mematikan lampu setelah dia juga merebahkan dirinya dikasur.

"oyasumi"bisiknya ditelinga Hinata tak melihat wajah Hinata yang sudah sangatmemerah karena ulahnya. Ohh ternyata Hinata belum membuka mata dan menyusuri pipi dan bibir Gaara yang sedang tidur." Aishiteru Gaara-kun" bisiknya pelan. Tiba-tiba mata Gaara terbuka saat Hinata memeluknya.

"Kisu" itu ucapan pertama Gaara saat membuka matanya.

"Eh?"

"Kisu"ulang Gaara lagi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya keHinata.

"Kyaaaa"

Bagaimana bisa teman-temannya menjaganya kalau dia sendiri sudah terjerat dengan seekor srigala yang sangat liar dihadapannya ini.

** TBC**

puaah ,akhirnya selesai juga ini cerita pertama saya jadi mohon bimbingannya .

gomen kalau jelek :-(

** review please**


	2. adik nakal

**My sensei, my?**

**Pairing : Gaahina selalu dong.**

**Rate= T ajah**

**Disclaimer = kalau Naruto milik saya maka akan saya pindahkan cinta Hinata keGaara. Only Gaara.**

**Di gaplok pake Geta ma Om Masashi Khishimoto ."Gue bukan om loe".*di jitak*.**

**Warn = OOC, garing,typos ,EYD enggak nanggung dan sederet kekurangan lainnya.**

Walau nanti semua tak lagi sama

Hanya tinggal kita yang tersisa

Aku tak peduli selama aku hidup takkan kubiarkan kau pergi

Egoisku , dan tak pernah berhenti

Kau milikku ,hanya milikku

Suasana kediaman Gaara dan Hinata sekarang damai dan tenang hanya terdengar suara dari dapur sepertinya ibu rumah tangga muda kita sedang menyiapkan makanan karena tercium harumnya bau pancake dari arah dapur. Kepala rumah tangga kita juga tampak sedang duduk santai di ruang keluarga apartemen mereka , menyesap kopi susu yang telah disiapkan istri tercinta. Matanya terfokus pada acara berita di depannya. Yah sepertinya hari ini akan tenang dan damai..

Tok ,tok ,tok

Masih damai kan hanya suara ketukan pintu. Ya hanya ketukan.

Brak . brak.

"Nii-san"

Brak

"Nii-san buka pintunya cepat" teriak suara di luar makin tidak sabaran.

"Gaara-kun cepat buka pintunya",teriak Hinata dari arah dapur sepertinya dia masih asyik dengan adonan dan wajannya.

Sementara itu sang kepala keluarga mulai memijit pelipisnya karena tau siapa yang dari tadi menggedor pintunya dengan tidak berkeperi-pintuan. Awalnya ingin dia abaikan saja. Biarkan saja orang itu berteriak sesukanya dan orang yang berlalu lalang mengira orang itu gila.'haha siapa suruh mengganggu ketenangan hariku' batinnya iblis. Tapi mendengar istrinya mulai berteriak lagi segera saja dia berlalu menuju kearah pintu setelah menyahut dengan "hm" teriakan istrinya tersebut.

Orang diluar mulai berpikir kalau manusia yang ada di dalam sana mungkin sudah mati karena sudah seperempat jam dia berteriak –teriak dan menggedor tapi pintu coklat yang menyebalkan itu 'menurutnya' tak kunjung juga terbuka. Hello siapa yang tidak terbangun mendengar suara teriakannya yang super kencang juga gedorannya yang tak bisa dibilang pelan . Beruntunglah penghuni lain tak melemparinya dengan peralatan rumah mereka.

'Hem kalo dipikir-pikir gedoran emang enggak pernah pelan yah' author geblek.

Si dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk berperang melawan pintu tersebut. Mulai mengambil ancang-ancang dan berlari dengan kencang tanpa memedulikan rintangan yang menghadang demi menghantarkan Indonesia kedepan pintu gerbang kemerdekaan Indonesia. Kenapa nyasar ke pembukaan UUD sih. Uahh ngaco lagi.

Yah maksudnya berlari kencang untuk mendobrak pintu , sesaat sebelum tubuhnya membentur pintu . Dengan gaya slow motion pintu terbuka.

Krieeet .

Memunculkan sosok pemuda merah dari arah dalam, sayang orang itu tak lagi punya pengereman otomatis hingga menabrak kearah pemuda merah. Dan pemuda merah masih terlalu shok untuk menghindar sepertinya dia kehilangan refleksnya disaat genting seperti ini.

Brugh - errr itu sepertinya bunyi sesuatu yang besar jatuh

"Aucchh "- tidak perlu di jelaskan kan?

Terlihatlah pemuda merah yang ditindih pemuda pirang dengan badan lebih kecil darinya persis seperti adegan telenovela kalau saja disana adalah pria - wanita, bukan pria – pria dan seandainya saja sang pemuda merah tidak memberikan deathglare gratis plus sambil meringis. Henn hancur sudah roman picisan ini.

"Naruto menyingkir dari tubuhku" masih dengan deathglarenya pemuda merah memerintah.

Mencoba bangkit dari tubuh pemuda merah dan duduk di perutnya"ehehehe,maafkan aku Gaara-nii" pemuda blonde meringis sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang pastinya semua tau 'tidak gatal'. Kemudian beringsut dari badan sang kakak takut kena amukannya.

.

"Ehh, Naruto-kun yah, ayo cepat kita keruang makan sarapan sudah siap" sapa seorang wanita yang baru saja keluar dari dapur—tentu kalian tau siapa kan.

"Sarapan" mata pemuda blonde berbinar"aku mau" teriaknya kemudian berlalu pergi bersama si wanita kedapur tanpa memperdulikan Gaara yang masih terduduk. Huaa pengen sekali Gaara menangis karena tidak di perdulikan dirumahnya sendiri. Tapi akhirnya dia hanya bisa menghela nafas. Malu dong udah gede nangis.

Errr sepertinya bukan hari yang tenang dan damai untukmu Gaara.

Poor you Gaara.

.

.

.

Saat Gaara mencoba berdiri si pirang manis kita berbalik kemudian memeletkan lidahnya ,mengejek si pemuda merah kita. You know i mean siapa lagi kalau bukan Gaara. Yeah sepertinya dia masih dendam pada Gaara. Eeehh kok bisa ? ehmm gini nih ceritanya.

Flashback on

"Hiee kenapa kau ada disini" teriak pemuda mungil frustasi.

Sementara itu sosok merah mendekat ,menampilkan serigainya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa , imouto-chan" sapanya sambil mengangkat dagu si pemuda pirang.

"Arrrggggh harus bagaimana lagi sih aku meminta agar kau tidak menyebutku dengan imouto aku ini lelaki tau" jeritnya frustasi. Mata birunya menatap mata greensea yang ada didepannya dengan sengit.

"Tapi aku lebih suka memanggilmu imouto, dan hey mana ucapan salam untukku"tanyanya sambil menunduk berpura-pura memasang ekspresi sedih.

Si pemuda pirang hanya mendecih melihat gaya bicara orang di depannya yang sedih dibuat-buat, " aku heran kenapa kau bisa begitu jenius dalam hal pelajaran tapi tak bisa mengatakan kata otouto. Memangnya kau tak bisa membedakan mana pria mana wanita , aku ini hidup denganmu sudah sejak aku lahir tau" sengitnya lagi.

Pemuda di depannya terkekeh memang mengerjai si pemuda pirang merupakan hobi yang paling menyenangkan. Sangat mudah untuk menyulut emosinya apabila berhubungan dengan..

"Hmm,memangnya wajahmu bisa dibedakan antara pria atau wanita dan kau bahkan tidak punya ciri fisik laki-laki sedikitpun ,jadi bagaimana bisa aku membedakannya Naru-chan" tanyanya dengan serigai yang makin terpampang jelas.

Dengan wajah dan ciri fisik kelelakiannya.

Twitch

Pemuda kuning atau bisa kita panggil Naru sudah habis kesabarannya. Menatap si pemuda merah garang tapi bingung alasan untuk membela dirinya.

"Aku berdada rata dan punya penis" jawabnya sambil menunduk. Kenapa menunduk padahal ia kan marah ya karena..

"Ya , Cuma itu saja kan ciri-cirimu sebagai lelaki selebihnya kau tidak punya. Kau tidak punya rahang yang tegas, tidak punya jakun,tidak punya bulu yang lebat,tidak berdada bidang,tidak berbahu tegap kau bahkan bertubuh pendek dan langsing persis seperti wanita saja", katanya membeberkan semua kekurangan Naru sambil menyerigai senang karena si pirang mukanya sudah semerah tomat busuk terlalu lama menahan amarahnya.

Ya karena dia hanya punya dua alasan itu saja yang membuktikan dia sebagai pria membuatnya ya bisa dibilang lumayan malu.

"Terserah kau saja, beberkan saja semuanya" katanya pelan tidak mau lagi berdebat yang jelas-jelas perdebatannya tak akan pernah dia menangkan.

"Hey apa? Aku hanya mengatakan fakta yang ada kalau memang kau lebih cocok jadi wanita daripada pria, aku tidak yakin sekarang ada yang mau jadi pacarmu dan memanggilmu Naruto-kun dengan cara ikhlas tanpa kau minta" katanya santai sambil melirik si pirang yang mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat, hal itu malah membuatnya menyerigai, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan perasaan pemuda didepannya."Dan lagi, biar kutebak pasti saat kau masuk pihak sekolah salah lagi memberikan seragam untukmu seperti setiap kau mendaftar sekolah".

"Diam "desis si pirang sepertinya sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya. "Da-dan lagi kenapa kau tau pihak sekolah lagi-lagi salah memberikan aku serag- ups" Naru langsung menutup mulutnya ,sadar dia sudah keceplosan.

"Kenapa?" tanya pemuda merah memiringkan kepala sok innoncent padahal dari tadi dia sudah memancing kemarahan si pirang."Kau sendiri kan yang bilang,kalau kau sudah bersamaku semenjak kau lahir jadi tanpa kau ceritakanpun , aku bisa menebak dan jelas tebakanku benar". Katanya enteng melanjutkan kalimatnya karena si Naru kita hanya diam. Dalam hati dia sudah menyerigai iblis karena sebentar lagi ..

"Ya,dan aku menyesal punya kakak sepertimu Gaara" desisnya sinis kemudian berbalik untuk keluar ruangan.

Si pirang kita meledak.

"Dan aku senang punya adik sepertimu Naruto-kun" katanya dengan senyum di bibirnya tapi tak mungkin terdengar oleh pemuda pirang karena dia berucap bersamaan bunyi bantingan pintu yang keras. Beruntung sekarang tak ada dokter piket di UKS kalau ada pasti pemuda pirang mungil kita a.k.a Naruto sudah mendapat hukuman karena tentu kalian tau bahwa di UKS tak boleh berbuat ribut. "Haah otouto-ku memang manis" katanya sambil menghela nafas dan menyandarkan bahu tegapnya di tembok belakangnya.

Flashback off

.

.

.

"Hinata " sebuah teriakan memanggil namanya membuat dia merinding seketika. Seakan ini adalah film horror dia membalikkan badannya dengan patah-patah dan menatap kedua bayangan di depannya dengan takut.

Err memangnya apasih yang dilihat Hinata sampai ekspresinya segitu horrornya.

Terlihat penampakan merah muda dan kuning berlari kearahnya dengan semangat semakin bayangan itu mendekat semakin badannya gemetar ketakutan. Semakin dekat siluet badan langsing dan tinggi semampai terlihat, saat makin dekat terlihat bola mata hijau dan biru melengkapi kedua rongga mata mereka. Dan diidentifikasikan kalau dua penampakan itu adalah wanita.

Kalau diingat-ingat bukannya ciri-ciri diatas merupakan ciri-ciri kedua teman Hinata yah.

"Ohayou Ino-chan , Sakura-chan" katanya pelan dan semakin menundukkan wajah tak berani menatap kedua gadis di depannya. Apasih yang salah dengan kedua wanita itu sampai Hinata tak berani menatapnya.

Brukk

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Hinata terbentur ke dinding dengan keras dan itu membuat Hinata semakin takut karena..

"Katakan Hinata apa hubunganmu dengan Gaara –sensei ? sekarang kau harus menjawab karena semalam kami tak bisa tidur karena terlalu penasaran" tanya Sakura dengan antusias sementara Ino ikut mengangguk kencang menyetujui apa yang Sakura ajukan tak menyadari tangannya terlalu keras mencengkram bahu mungil Hinata membuatnya menggigit bibir berusaha keras menahan ringisannya.

Karena kalau sudah begini dia takkan bisa menghindar dari pertanyaan dua orang di depannya.

"Ehh itu, ano" jawab Hinata pelan dan gugup.

"Apa?" tanya mereka bersamaan dengan antusias menatap intens kepala bermahkotakan indigo di depannya karena tak mungkin menatap mata lavender Hinata karena ia sedang menunduk.

Duh Hinata makin bingung mau ngomong jujur atau tidak kalau ngomong jujur bagaimana nasib Gaara sebagai guru disini. Peraturan sekolah jelas melarang keras seorang guru menikah dengan muridnya sendiri , yang ada Gaara di keluarkan padahal belum juga seminggu dia bekerja dan masalah utamanya dia tidak mau membuat citra Gaara buruk sebagai seorang guru karena biar bagaimanapun menjadi guru memang keinginan Gaara walaupun Gaara pernah bilang alasannya menjadi guru karena dirinya. Tapi Hinata tau bahwa Gaara menyukainya terlihat dari keseriusannya mengajar kemarin. Jarang sekali Gaara bertindak seperti itu bahkan saat di suruh menghadiri rapat perusahaan ayahnya saja Gaara terlihat ogah-ogahan. Dan juga walaupun dia percaya kepada kedua temannya ini tapi dia tidak yakin akan membeberkan masalah yang begitu pelik dipikirannya ini sekarang mungkin lebih baik menunggu waktu yang tepat.

"Hinata" dan panggilan dari kedua temannya tersebut membuyarkannya dari lamunan. Dia baru sadar bahwa kedua tangan Sakura sudah tak lagi mencengkram bahunya membuatnya merasakan nyaman seketika karena terlepas dari goresan kuku yang cukup terasa pada pundaknya. Yah memang selalu begini kalau temannya sedang sangat bersemangat.

"Ehh itu, ano Gaara-kun itu teman kecilku" yah lebih baik sekarang dia berbohong. Dia menatap kedua temannya intens berusaha tampak meyakinkan, kali ini saja dia memohon agar bisa menjadi pembohong yang ulung. Yah memang harus pada waktu yang tepat nanti , waktu yang benar-benar tepat untuknya menjelaskan.

Kedua temannya mempertipis jarak mereka memperhatikan raut wajah Hinata dengan seksama tak lama kemudian mereka tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkah?"tanya Ino antusias menggenggam jemari Hinata. Melihatnya dengan mata berbinar.

"I-iya"jawab Hinata merasa tak enak dilihat seperti itu oleh temannya apalagi membahas mengenai suaminya sendiri, tapi mau bagaimana lagi itulah resiko berbohong. Hinata bersyukur ternyata Kami-sama mengabulkan keinginannya.

"Kalau begitu cepat ceritakan" seru Sakura tak kalah antusias menggandeng lengan Hinata membuat mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan.

.

.

.

Gaara masih saja terus melamun kalau tidak ada tepukan dari Iruka –sensei yang pamit terlebih dahulu untuk mengajar. Sesekali Gaara menghela nafas yang entah untuk ke berapa kalinya. Mengajar dikelas bukanlah hal yang sulit baginya hanya saja pandangan kagum dari para gadis yang ada di kelas membuatnya risih. Hey bukankah dia juga masih bisa dikatakan remaja dan istrinya juga gadis tapi yah Gaara mati-matian mempertahankan pendapatnya istrinya harus disebut wanita karena sudah menikah yah terserah kau sajalah Gaara. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir apa yah bedanya wanita dan gadis.

.

.

Murid –murid perempuan mulai bersikap lembut karena tentu saja guru terbaru favorit mereka akan segera datang.

"Ehh , Mouka-chan kenapa kau berdandan seperti itu, kau seperti badut dengan make-up tebal itu" tanya Naruto tanpa mengerti suasana.

Twicth

Satu kedutan mulai terlihat di dahi Mouka.

"Yang lain juga seperti itu, kenapa ya? Apa ada kontes menjadi badut? Ehehehe"tanyanya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Semua masih terdiam'ehh apa aku salah ngomong yah' batinnya miris.

"Grrrrr" terdengar suara geraman hampir dari seluruh wanita.

"Ehh kok, seperti ada suara anjing gila ya" tawanya pecah mencoba mencairkan suasana tanpa menyadari semua siswi dikelas sudah berjalan mendekat kearahnya dengan tangan mengepal. Sementara para siswa kecuali Naruto sudah pucat pasi. Memijit kepala mereka. ' Bodoh Naruto cepat lari' batin para siswa frustasi. Tapi yang namanya Naruto tetap aja enggak ngerti. Yah sepertinya Dobe memang panggilan yang paling cocok untuknya.

"Ehh kalian kenapa?"tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepala sungguh posisi yang imut untuk pria manis sepertinya. Tapi masalahnya apa itu masih mempan atau tidak untuk para wanita yang suka hal berbau imut ,sayangnya kali ini mereka sedang marah. Walaupun akhirnya ada beberapa yang menyerah karena tidak tahan melihat keimutannya.

"Baka, Naruto" teriak mereka serempak memberikan hadiah tinju sayang kepada pemuda blonde yang belum tentu hilang selama seminggu. Yah paling tidak ,hanya tinggal beberapa jadi memarnya tak terlalu banyak walaupun begitu manisnya Naruto jadi agak berkurang.

Poor you Naruto.

.

.

.

"Ohayou "

"Ohayou sensei" sapa para siswi dibuat seimut mungkin, sementara para siswa tanpak lemas sepertinya saingan kali ini sangat sulit dikalahkan. Ohh seandainya mereka tau bahwa guru baru favorit mereka sudah menikah sepertinya akan ada banjir air mata , air mata galau untuk para siswi dan air mata bahagia untuk para siswa.

Sementara Gaara tetap berwajah datar dan acuh tak acuh pada keadaan. Menulis beberapa penjelasan di papan tulis sambil menjelaskan. Dan kita lihat apa yan terjadi pada akhirnya.

Para gadis, sibuk ya sibuk. Bukan sibuk belajar sih tapi sibuk mendengarkan suara yang menurut mereka merdu dari sang Guru.

Para pemuda , yah lihat saja tampang mereka lemas semua karena sepertinya pacar dan gebetan mereka hanya terpaku pada seorang Sabaku No Gaara. Hancur sudah impian dan rencana mereka. Malang nian nasibmu para pemuda.

"Jadi sekarang buka halaman 45 dan kerjakan semua soal essay dan dikumpulkan sebelum istirahat".

Gubrakk

Sepertinya semua yang ada dikelas hampir terjatuh dari duduknya ketika mendengar suara tersebut dan memandang horror pada lembaran yang ditunjukkan oleh sensei mereka , 20 soal essay dalam waktu 30 menit. Gilaaa. Bangkit sudah mereka dari dunia lalalandnya masing-masing.

Dan Gaara hanya menyerigai iblis melihat semua murid terpuruk. Hahhaa ini hal yang paling disukainya.

"Sekarang atau detensi"

"Ba-baik sensei" kata mereka pelan. Siapa suruh tidak memperhatikan ya kan minna?. Ehee padahal saya sendiri juga sering enggak konsen.

.

.

.

"Hinata-chan, manisnya" - orang yang mudah tergoda

"Iya , ehh lihat-lihat dadanya. Weuaahh "-cowok mesum ini mah

"Ughh lihat senyumnya, Hinata-chan i love you"- gombal . Mari minna kita berikan timpukan kaleng bekas sebagai tanda sayang kita. Kekeke *ketawa iblis*

Dan kita lihat putri kita sedang asik bercanda tawa dengan kedua sahabat baiknya si pinky dan si blonde—emmh ingat blonde ingat Naruto jadi kita ganti jadi si ponytail.

"Grrr laki-laki menyebalkan tidak bisa berhenti apa untuk mengganggu kita" geram Ino.

"Iya , tch belum merasakan tinjuku ya,kekeke,fiuhhh" Sakura tertawa iblis sambil meniup genggaman tangannya yang terkepal erat membuat para pria yang melihat mereka bergidik ngeri. Siapa yang tidak tau Sakura itu atlet kendo nasional. Berani mendekat kalau mau kepalamu emm paling ringan benjol sebesar barbel 50 gr. Hemm terimakasih tidak mauuu .*lari*.

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan biarkan saja"kata Hinata mencoba menenangkan. Yah Hinata selalu menjadi penyelamat. Lagi-lagi Hinata bersyukur dalam hati karena teman-temannya sama sekali tidak curiga dengannya dan sekarang sduah kembali seperti semula selalu marah pada setiap pria yang melirik mereka.

.

Gaara pulang cepat ke rumah karena ia harus mengambil berkas penting untuk rapat dengan klien ayahnya. Sebenarnya walaupun pulang bertepatan dengan Hinata mereka tak akan pulang bersama karena Hinata lebih memilih untuk pulang sendiri dan naik MRT walaupun dia sudah beberapa kali meminta Hinata untuk pulang-pergi bersamanya tapi Hinata tetap tidak mau, katanya untuk menghindari kecurigaan. Tapi tetap saja kan sebagai suami ia ingin menjadi orang yang romantis walaupun hanya dengan cara mengantar jemput istrinya yah mau bagaimana lagi dia bukan orang yang romantis dalam berkata-kata. Dan akhirnya dia menghela nafas karena alasan istrinya memang benar. Walaupun dia tak masalah dipecat dari sekolah tapi ada sebagian kecil hatinya yang menolak. Dia terlanjur merasa nyaman. Mungkin itu yang disadari Hinata sehingga ia kekeuh merahasiakan hubungan mereka. Ahh Hinata memang istri yang pengertian.

Brak

Kakinya yang menabrak sesuatu membuatnya oleng dan hampir terjatuh kalau saja ia tak segera bisa mengontrol keseimbangannya , membuat lamunannya tentang Hinata buyar seketika. Dia menggeram marah karena ada benda yang menghalangi jalannya. Dia akan mengeluarkan makiannya kalau saja tak melihat benda didepannya.

Koper berwarna orange berukuran besar, tergeletak dengan indahnya di lantai ruang tamunya bukan hanya satu tapi ada tiga. Dan dia sangat tahu siapa pemilik koper ini.

Twitch

Urat mulai muncul didahinya membuatnya menggeram kesal sebelum berteriak.

"NAAARUUUTTOOOOOOO".

**TBC**

Fiuhh udah selesai chapter dua . moga lebih bagus dari yang pertama .

Yosh balas review dulu mesipun sedikit sudah membuat semangat.

Sana Uchiga

Hehe boleh banget tapi disini saya bikin Gaara jenius akut. hehe kok kaya penyakit ya. Yosh ini dilanjut

.hiyoniraga

Salam kenal juga. Hee makasih. Setuju ,Gaahina selalu clop dong. Wah emang Naruto sih tapi dia bukan anak kecil, cuma badan kayak cewe eh baca diatas aja cukup terjawab kan?

Yosh tetap semangat kok.

Katsumi

okeh ini dilanjut

Karei neko

ehehe gitu ya*garu-garuk kepala* padahal sudah saya bikin masalah tapi enggak kelihatan yah. yup seratus buat tebakannya. Stt scene pindah, dijawab diatas, Sakura and Ino juga dijawab diatas.

Hinata holic

makasih

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
